


#0087

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, One Shot, finale fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have emotions after that finale. So does Dean.





	#0087

Sam stretched his arms up over his head, wincing when he heard the familiar crack of bone in his spine. He briefly thought about retiring after they stopped the next apocalyptic event, then brushed the thought from his mind. It was always nice to think about even though he knew it would never work. He was born a hunter and he would die a hunter. Although, dreams of law school and Labrador puppies would always be in the back of his mind.

He stood, grabbing the empty beer bottles and take out containers and disposing them in the trash. He would continue the search for Jake after a few hours rest. He made his way to his room, calling out for his brother on the way.

He knew where Dean was, of course. He was in the same place Sam would always find him when they weren’t hunting.

Castiel’s old room.

He poked his head in the door, took note of Dean asleep on the angel’s bed, news articles on strange weather patterns glowing brightly on his tablet screen, and one of the pillows tucked underneath his head.

The first time he had found him here his brother had said he slept better than his own room.

The fifth time Sam stopped questioning it.

He whispered a good night to Dean’s sleeping form and gently shut the door, heading to his own bed to rest.


End file.
